Everything Changes
by PhoneixofRainbowz
Summary: All it takes is the beginning of a taxi ride with her godfather to make Lola's world turn upside down! With an attractive boy and his very nice sister in the back, an adventure begins. But when a secret is uncovered from Lola's past, how far will she go to make sure everyone knows how much pain she feels? Seth/OC, rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

He'd started taking care of me from when I was seven. Jack Bruno, a family friend. So when my parents were killed and I had no family to go to, he volunteered to look after me. It was brilliant; he didn't pressure me into calling him Dad, or anything. So I didn't; he was always Jack to me. I was always there when he went out to work in his taxi, for want of something to do.

I was 15 years old, and I loved music and drawing. So every day we went out I always took my backpack, with a sketch pad, my drawing stuff, my phone and iPod and headphones, and spare clothes and some food. Hey, my parents were always taking me out and we often got lost and needed stuff like that, so nobody could blame me.

However, the night before I'd decided to stay at home because my favorite show was on. He came back muttering about nut jobs and the nut job convention.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"Nope, just some weirdos wanting to go to the nut job convention." He said.

"I figured." I said with a laugh. "What's this?" I asked, picking up the brochure/pamphlet he'd brought in. "Dr. Alex Friedman?"

"Yeah, a woman in the cab. She's doing a talk at the convention about life on other planets, or something." Jack said.

"Oh." I said.

The next day, we set out to get into the cab. When we approached there was a black car in the taxi zone.

"Hey, you guys gotta move this, we need to go." Jack said, when a guy got out.

"Jack." He said. "Don't return phone calls any more?"

I sighed. This must be Mr. Wolfe's men. He was a guy Jack used to work for. I was told all about him.

We went to turn around but there was a guy behind us.

"Mr. Wolfe thinks you're being rude." He said.

"Well you tell Mr. Wolfe that when I said it was the last time, I meant it. Come on, Lola." He said to me. The guys blocked us again.

"Mr. Wolfe decides when it's the last time, not you, Jack."

"He likes you, Jackie." The guy who got out of the car said. "Hates to see you wasting your god given driving talent on giving bad tours, cab rides up and down the strip. Buddy, what kind of life is that?" he raised his eyebrows.

"One I'm late for." Jack said, trying to go round the guy again. The man put a hand on his shoulder and the next bit was pretty fast.

Jack punched the guy holding him and hit the other one in the gut. He banged their heads onto the car bonnet, while I tried not to laugh.

"Got a death wish?!" one of the guys demanded.

"I drive a cab in Vegas." Jack said, letting their heads go.

"Your dead, Jack." The other guy said, and both of them reached for their guns.

"Hey!" it was a policeman. The guys removed their hands, without their guns. "What are you doing?! Are you insane?! Blocking the taxi zone?! Move this thing before I give you a ticket!" the policeman said.

"See you soon Jackie." One of the guys said, and they both got into the black car and drove off.

"That...that was..." I said, as we got into the car. I put my backpack at my feet and strapped up. Jack did the same.

"Let's just forget about it." He said, and we left the parking lot.

I glanced up in the rearview mirror and gasped at what I saw.

Jack looked up and hit the brakes, causing the cars behind us to stop too. We both whirled around in our seats to see two blonde kids, looking shocked. One was a girl, the other was a boy.

_The boy's sorta cute...no. Lola, shut it. _My brain scolded me.

"Where'd you come from?!" Jack asked.

"Outside." The boy said.

I stifled a giggle and Jack glared at me before looking back at the kids. "Yeah, I figured that part out on my own. How'd you get in the car?"

"Through that portal." The girl said, and both she and the boy pointed at the door.

"I'm Seth, this is my sister Sara. We require your transportation services immediately." The boy said.

_Huh. Cute name for a—no. Shut up, Lola. _My brain was scolding me again and Sara was looking at me.

"Really? Well, I require-" Jack began.

"Currency transaction." Sara interrupted him.

Seth pulled out a big wad of money. "Would this amount suffice?"

"Did you guys rob a bank or something?" I asked, shocked.

"Is this acceptable, Jack Bruno?" Sara said.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

Sara pointed past me, at the taxi ID.

"If we have a deal with your services, we must move forward rapidly." Seth said.

"Okay, I'm going!" he shouted to the vehicles behind. Jack started to drive. "Where to?" he asked.

Seth glanced down at a little device. I still hadn't turned around, I was too curious.

"I need an address." Jack said.

"We must travel in that direction." Sara said, pointing straight and a little to the right hand side.

"I need something a bit more specific than just 'that direction'." Jack said.

Seth started reeling off coordinates and I turned around in my seat, laughing.

"We'll just stick with that direction." Jack said, driving.

"What's your name?" Sara asked me. I turned around again.

"Lola." I replied. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Sara said.

I felt Seth watching me as I turned back to face the front.

Well this would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I realized I'd fallen asleep when Jack shook me awake.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for ages." Sara said.

"Are you sure your parents are gonna be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack asked the kids.

"We have previously agreed on our financial deal. If your concern is that this is regarding your-"

"My concern is that I have two teenage kids in the back of my car with a big wad of cash and a destination that's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Now in my book that's a little chapter called running away." Jack snapped.

"Jack, stop." I said. "You don't know, and it's none of our business."

"Jack! You better be getting desert miles on that thing. And they better be able to pay!" Dominic, Jack's boss, was obviously eating. "And you better get me an E.T.A!"

"Losing reception, Dominic." Jack replied, and he shut the thing off.

Sara looked behind, gasped, and then turned to the front. "Jack Bruno, the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit."

"There's no vehicles following us." Jack said, and we both looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough, there were three black SUVs that looked like the one from earlier.

"Jack." I warned, but I was cut off by Seth.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs, they will take over our vehicle in less than a minute." He said.

"Relax, I'm just gonna let them pass." Jack said. He unwinded the window.

"Jack!" I said, irritated. If it was the cars from earlier then we'd be in trouble.

Jack, ignoring me, yelled out the window. "Open road, people! It's all yours!" he said, making a gesture.

After a bit, one of the cars passed us.

"See what I told you, nobody's following us." Jack said, putting his arm on the back of the chairs. "I'm the king of these roads."

"Jack Bruno!" Sara shouted, pointing in front.

The black SUV tried to block the road but the taxi went speeding past it.

"I told you!" I yelled. The other SUVs were now following.

"I said I'm out and I meant it!" Jack yelled.

"Who's Mr. Wolfe, Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"Wait, how did you-" I began.

One of the cars behind us slammed into us, causing me to jerk forward. "Ow!"

"Get down, now!" Jack shouted.

Seth, Sara and I all put our heads down.

I could tell two SUVs were either side of us and one was behind. They were bashing into the taxi.

"Hang on." Jack said, and he sped up past the cars.

Sara spoke as I sat up.

"Jack Bruno it would appear we have not eluded them." Sara said.

"I'm so old for this. Stay down. Stay down!" Jack shouted.

We all got down again and I looked behind at Seth and Sara.

"Seth, no. It's not a good idea." Sara said.

"I have to try." He replied.

"It's too dangerous!" Sara said.

One minute Seth was there, the next he'd kinda melted through the seat. Alarmed, I looked out of the back window along with Sara.

Seth was in the middle of the road. He turned to the coming car and I managed not to scream as it hit him. Lots of bolts and stuff came out as the car went over Seth's head and landed behind him.

Sara made a motion with her hand and the car began to reverse.

"What?!" Jack said, confused. We came to a halt just in front of the SUV.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked.

Seth had reappeared.

"We are-" Sara began.

"Fine." Seth finished. He was out of breath. "We need to keep moving."

Jack got out of the car, taking a crowbar with him. I whirled around in my seat, looking between a shocked Seth and Sara.

"What the fuck just happened?!" I demanded.

"Lola." Sara began.

"You just got hit by the car and you've not got a single scratch! And you made the car go back!" I said, staring between the two.

"It's none of your business." Seth said, glaring.

"Fine. I'll tell Jack that." I said coldly.

"Wait." Seth said. "You can not speak of this to him, or anyone."

"What, are you those aliens that crash landed the other day or something?" I asked.

I was mostly joking, but they exchanged a look.

"No way!" I whispered. "That's so cool!"

Jack got back in the car and drove off.

"How are you two holding up back there?" Jack asked.

"We are fine."

"I'm sorry I dragged you three into this." Jack said.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Jack Bruno. You're not always the one to blame." Sara said.

I wondered what she could mean by that, when Seth cut me off from saying anything.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you two where you need to go. You've earned it." Jack said.

As we drove, my phone rang.

I pulled it out of my bag and put it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Has he told you?" a man's voice asked.

"Uh…who is this?" I asked, confused.

"Has Jack Bruno told you who you really are?" the voice repeated.

"I don't…told me who I really…am? What the fuck are you…?"

Jack reached over, grabbed the phone and hung up, throwing it into my bag.

"Jack?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Tell me! What the hell was that about?!" I demanded.

Jack sighed and pulled over.

"We do not have time for this." Seth said.

"Shut it, Seth." Sara said.

"Lola…those people who died…they weren't your parents." Jack said.

"Huh?!"

"You…the thing is…you're an alien, according to the people that adopted you…they're the ones who died. I'm only your adopted godfather. You crash landed when you were a baby, in a ship. They rescued you, brought you up. But then the government figured it out and killed them. So I hid you away." Jack said.

My head was spinning. I grabbed my backpack, undid my seatbelt, put my backpack on and got out of the car. Slamming the door, I began to run, my head reeling. I was suddenly aware that I was running faster than I'd ever run before.

An alien? Why hadn't anyone said so? I was so mad I couldn't believe it. The car was on my tail but not for long. I dived down a road-path leading to an abandoned house. I got in and slammed the door, starting to cry.


End file.
